No One Takes Khaleesi's Dragons
No One Takes Khaleesi's Dragons is the 9th episode of Season 1 of Bunheads. It aired on August 13, 2012. Synopsis Finding a new coffee place might not have been the best idea for Michelle, as the owner is difficult. Fanny and Sasha's feud causes Fanny casting problems, while Melanie notices strange changes in Ginny. Summary Michelle is waiting for what seems like an eternity in line to get a cup of coffee. She tries to make small talk with other but fails. She learns the owner, Sebastian, is vert dedicated to making the perfect cup and if even one thing looks wrong, he tosses his work and starts over. Sebastian recently came back from a major competition where he won and roudly shows off his coffee award. While stuck waiting for her coffee, Michelle learns a friend of hers, Richard, has gotten a big gig. Michelle arrives at the studio as Fanny is practically tourching her students over her not being able to find a Clara. Michelle tells Fanny about her friend Richard and Fanny suggest she calls him and gets a gig. Michelle does try, dispite calling Fanny's idea rediculous. Ginny, Melanie, and Boo are all hiding when Michelle stepps out of the studio. Fanny is going nuts over finding a new Clara and everyone knows they can't outshine Sasha. Charlie arrives and Ginny acts very akward around him after Boo told her that Charlie like her. The girls meet Sasha at The Oyster Bar, who is very happy with cheerleading. She gets CDs and brownies from one of the older members, practices only an hour a week, and gets to enjoy spare time on the internet and tv, which makes the others depresssed. Michelle is back in Sebastians shop when suddnely her phone rings and she scrambles to get it, thinking it could be Richard. She knocks over a coffee and then Sebastian's precious coffee award. Everyone quickly leaves. The call was from Fanny, who asks Michelle to open the studio but Truly ends up opening it instead. Boo is getting ready to rehears with Carl for thier Ginger Rogers dance for a supermarket opening, complete with a new coffee place. Michelle offers to stay but Boo tries to get her to go because she likes Carl. Later, Fanny is still in a ragin mood trying to find a Clara as dancers try to sneak away into the dressing rooms without being seen. Michelle tries to tell her to apologize to Sasha but it doesn't work and Fanny grabs a boy, who was trying to sneak away, saying he could play Clara and forces him into the studio. Michelle returns to no lines at Sebastian's coffee place and soon gets mad at him for avoiding to make her coffee. She ends up in a good mood later at her tap class however, Sam reveals to her and Boo that the supermarket in't opening. Michelle won't get her coffee and Boo won't get to dance with Carl. Michelle swears she will get the supermarket back. Later at a basketball game, Sasha is stuck with cheerleaders who insist they must stay in uniform, all together, so Sasha's high kicks won't work for their half kicks. Boo talks to Carl who says he will probably quit dance and Ginny is stuck sitting next to Charlie. Melanie learns of Ginnny's new feelings for Charlie at their sleep-over and orbids her from dating due to Boo's feelings for Charlie. Michelle tricks many to get them to a council meeting with the Association for the Preservation of Keeping it Real in Paradise Committee, the ones who blocked the supermarket opening but she fails in her attempt. Boo and Carl meet in the girls dressing room and Boo confeses her feelings for Carl but Ginny and Melanie walk in, Ginny pointing out that she can date Charlie because Boo likes Carl. Boo reveals her feelings for Charlie in front of Carl, who runs off heartbroken. Michelle and Godot are cleaning up and Godot flirts with Michelle a bit. Michelle shots him down becasue of age but he pursues. The next day, Sasha and Michelle talk over Sasha leaving and Michelle tells her that one mistake could ruin her life. Michelle returns home to find the bag an instant coffee maker outside of her house. Main Cast *Sutton Foster as Michelle Simms *Kaitlyn Jenkins as Betina "Boo" Jordan *Julia Goldani Telles as Sasha Torres *Kelly Bishop as Fanny Flowers *Bailey Buntain as Ginny Thompson *Emma Dumont as Melanie Segal *Jon Polito as Sal Russano *Stacey Oristano as Truly Stone *Nathan Parsons as Godot *Rose Abdoo as Sam *Sean Gunn as Sebastian *Casey J. Adler as Carl Cramer *Zak Henri as Charlie Segal *Paul James Jordan as Dez *Matisse Love as Matisse *RaJahnae Patterson as RaJahnae *Stephanie Bast as Yoga Pants Woman *Victoria Park as Aubrey *Ian Vogt as Joe *Ariel Fergulio as High School Guy *Sophia Arguelles as Sophia Trivia * The episode title, as well as Michelle's new mission is a reference to Game of Thrones. * Michelle's "Dance Your Ass Off" T-Shirt was in the classic 1984 film, Footloose, starring Kevin Bacon, who is mentioned throughout Michelle's mission. Errors Category:Episodes Category:Season 1